conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kingdom of La Plata
First World Problems So, in a matter of 15 years, Platiches citizens went from "Screw these guys" to "European BFFS:)." Any thoughts on ways to make that seem realistic? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 06:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Simple. Stage an event that changed the citizens' world views. Military intervention, political coup, economic bail-out, international recognition, so many things that could be used. Explore your options. You've got many. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 07:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Formulating Foreign Relations Here's a helpful guide to build foreign relations with my nation. *Government; Autocratic Democracy - La Plata is a democracy in which only members of Estates (I.e. the Aristocracy) can be elected to the Parliament. The Monarch makes laws and enactments and the Parliament must approve of them before they can be enforced. The Parliament is elected every five years, and there is an unlimited number of terms. Members of Parliament are elected by Province; citizens vote for their favourite Estate and the Estate chooses who will be sent to Parliament. The Monarchy has control over the military in times of war, and can be given absolute powers in times of desperate emergency. * Economy; Mixed Market, Protectionist - La Plata's economy is essentially controlled by Estates, who control the Guilds. The Guilds manage all modernized and nationalized industries by sector; such as the Guild of Shipping, Guild of Fishermen, Guild of Textile Makers, etc.. The Estates join Guild Councils (like Corporate Boards) that control that Guild in the fashion of a direct democracy. There is no head of the Guild, as that title is reserved to the monarch by Divine Right. The Monarch makes the final decision in all Guild options; thus stating that the Guilds are socialist organs. Guilds cannot interfere in local economies, they can only operate in Metropolitan Cities. Small towns and hamlets with fragile local economies are free reign, and they are allowed to work on a capitalist basis. The government does not allow direct international economic intervention, international products are shipped to La Plata an then controlled by the Guild of International Consumption. Any citizen with an extended family of at least eight, property, and who is a citizen by crown can create an Estate; most people prefer to remain commoners though. The distribution of wealth is widespread, as a commoner is no different essentially from a member of an Estate. All people live in first world standards, an those with disabilities/homelessness are taken in by the extensive and universal welfare and healthcare program. *Miltary; Self Defense, Moderate - La Plata has a moderately sized self defense force which is controlled directly by the monarch in times of war. La Plata has been neutral since the Napoleonic Wars, with only the 2nd Civil War taking place during the World War period. La Plata was heavily militarized and isolated during the Cold War, and essentially remained on its own side with the White Movement. The military is widespread across the nation, and is capable of taking on a sizable invasion from a power such as the United Kingdom or France. A country which could successfully invade it would have to have the military strength of China, Russia or the United States. Guns are only allowed to be owned by the Military and the Police, but in times of great emergency the military is allowed to give out firearms to registered Defenders of the Realm (i.e. citizens who have taken metal tests to own a gun). *Society; Moderate, Contempt, Humble - The average Platiches citizen is of German or Spanish descent. Their ethnic groups make up 94% of the nation's demographic composition. The remainder is a mix of South Germans and Spaniards (known as Mischt), and other immigrant groups (primarily North German). There is freedom of religion, but most people are either Roman Catholic (82%) or Atheist (14%). 100% of people are literate, education is free, and universities are all controlled by Estates and free as well. Healthcare and Welfare is free and universal. Police and fire services are also free. La Plata has a free society, freedom of speech is allowed by the current monarch. Assembly is illegal however, as it "interferes with order in the nation." Most people play the generic sport Weißgefecht, which is a mixture of martial arts and sword fighting. People who have completed school are allowed to do whatever they like, as the government has no control over their decisions. Use this guide to make relation decisions with La Plata. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Sagesse - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Relief I was reading this article last night, and was worried that it had died. Nice to see some progress on it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC) I've been really unable to get to things on here lately, so to show that I hadn't died or something I decided to write something easy. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:38, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Busy with school I take it? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 01:01, May 8, 2013 (UTC) German in La Plata Is your use of German intentionally different from Standard German to show the country's history as a country isolated from the other German speaking states or do you want me to go over it because some of your pronouns and inflections are bit off. Avor (talk) 00:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I assume you mean "Her" as in "Her Majesty's government." I decided to go with Ihre as opposed to Sie because it seemed like it should be possessive, but I don't know if Her Majesty is actually a possessive phrase. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) It's actually Ihrer Majestät Regierung and is translated this way for the British Queen but for example 'König von einen Stahl Thron' would be 'König eines Stahlthron' or simpler 'Stahlthronkönig' and White Movement would be better translated as Weiße Bewegung. Satz only means movement when speaking about music otherwise it means sentence in the grammatical sense. Avor (talk) 02:32, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I love how German has a bunch of different words for different things, while English has a single word mean a bunch of different things. Thanks alot. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 03:15, June 2, 2013 (UTC) If you are not sure how to translate something in the future just ask.Avor (talk) 13:45, June 2, 2013 (UTC)